ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Arkham Anthologies
Batman: Arkham Anthologies is a 2023 direct-to-video anthology film of eight short animated superhero films set in between the films Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight. The films includes the voices of the cast from all three Arkham films and is directed by Bruce Timm with the shorts, or segments, written by Geoff Johns, David Ayer, Scott Snyder, Paul Dini, Chris Terrio, David S. Goyer, Grant Morrison and Judd Winnick. Segments ''Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That ''Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That was written by David S. Goyer. The plot involves The Riddler leaving riddles, clues and messages for Batman all over Gotham City that involves deadly traps and kidnapped civilians with they're lives at risk. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Ben Whishaw as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Steve Blum as Jim Rose, Detective Barnes, Riddler Thug #1 *Grey Griffin as Dispatcher, Marcy Andrews *Troy Baker as John, Detective Jones *Laura Bailey as Doctor ''Turf War ''Turf War was written by Grant Morrison. Two-Face and The Penguin are at odds over control over the city to the point where a all out gang war could erupt which Batman, with the help of Nightwing and Robin, must put an end to. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Joel Edgerton as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Timothy Spall as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Dylan O'Brien as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Paul Parducci as Two-Face Thug #1, Penguin Thug #1 *Jason Marsden as Cop *Rob Paulsen as Marcus Allen *Andrea Romano as Dr. Hill ''Nature and the Cold ''Nature and the Cold is written by Judd Winnick. The plot involves Batman confronting Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Michael C. Hall as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Eva Green as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Malik Yoba as Aaron Cash *Jim Meskimen as Professor Henry Sanders *Scott Menville as Cop *Bruce Timm as Pedestrian ''Into the Asylum ''Into the Asylum was written by Scott Snyder. Batman goes back to Arkham Asylum to investigate a series of grisly murders committed by Victor Zsasz and get's roped into a deadly game of cat and mouse. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Malik Yoba as Aaron Cash *Laura Bailey as Dr. Angela Lawson *Steve Blum as Arkham Inmate #1, Joe *Jason Marsden as Arkham Inmate #2 ''Bane ''Bane is written by Chris Terrio. Bane challenges Batman to one more fight in an effort to break him once again. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Javier Bardem as Bane *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Malik Yoba as Aaron Cash *Jason Marsden as Cop *Hynden Walch as Doctor ''Task Force X ''Task Force X is written by David Ayer. Batman confronts Amanda Waller about still continuing with her "Suicide Squad" program as the Squad has a new mission in which Batman interferes and comes to blows with the team. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Will Smith as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness *Cara Delevingne as Enchantress/June Moone *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *George Newbern as Johnathan Cross *Troy Baker as Daniel Andrews, Belle Reve security guard *Steve Blum as A.R.G.U.S. guard *Andrea Romano as Receptionist ''Harley Quinn's Revenge ''Harley Quinn's Revenge is written by Paul Dini. Harley Quinn is now out for revenge against Batman, blaming him for The Joker's death. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Joe Manganiello as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Dylan O'Brien as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Michael Rosenbaum as Johnny Charisma *Hynden Walch as Dr. Jones *Tara Strong as Grace *Crispin Freeman as Cop #1 *Steve Blum as Cop #2 *Nolan North as Harley Thug ''I Started a Joke ''I Started a Joke is written by Geoff Johns. Batman is trying to come to terms with the fact that he's archnemesis, The Joker, is dead and Harley Quinn still is out for revenge against The Dark Knight. 'Cast' *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Jared Leto as The Joker *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Anna Silk as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Dylan O'Brien as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Malik Yoba as Aaron Cash *Kevin Kline as Henry Adams *Michael Rosenbaum as Johnny Charisma *Kristen Bell as Christina Bell *TBA as Albert King *Kevin Conroy as Mr. Lane *Nolan North as Harley Thug #1 *Steve Blum as Harley Thug #2 *Troy Baker as Harley Thug #3 *Andrea Romano as Dispatcher Reception To be added Category:DC Comics Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Batman Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Extended Universe